The Force of Hatred
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP22: The Titans took a job to voice act their own character likenesses for an animated movie about there, where BB is taken over by an incredible force of such anger and hate, the whole world is now in grave danger


_**Author's notes:**_

_**You know the rules…**_

_**Only "Some Things Never Change" is my real Things Change aftermath, all other are alternate universes (As in… "Did not really happen over the course of the series" It is not real.) Or possibly past events…!**_

**PROLOUGE**

Beast Boy was at the calendar again with a calculator in his hand. Counting down the very days until his baby would arrive. He already did that, actually, and the exact hours too, now he was just counting up the minutes. Terra was pregnant for three months now, and the baby was due to arrive in January by most calculations.

The other titans thought he was starting to lose his mind. "Poor guy..." Cyborg said "He's more jumpy than a paint mixer at the hardware store."

"Can you blame him…?" asked Robin

"Let's see…" Beast Boy said aloud as he went over his calculations, he muttered to himself a bit and then came with "Only… 78,336 minutes left. Now, how many seconds is that?"

"It will still be four and a-half months at the least, Beast Boy. Perhaps longer…" said Copy-Cat.

Beast Boy sighed. "Dude… I think I'm going crazy."

"So do the rest of us." Raven muttered as she looked up from her book. Beast Boy's features went sour, "I heard that…!"

Terra got up and assured her husband that everything was going to be fine. That's when her stomach growled. "Oh! After I eat that is." Then she went to the fridge and practically raided it, even some of Starfire's gross-looking alien food.

The others were amazed by how much Terra's ravenous appetite had increased. Even though it was really because of the baby, you'd think just by watching the way she ate that her stomach was growing large because of that!

"And our grocery bills aren't looking so good." Robin said as he went over the bills.

"And I am running short on all of my Tameranian ingredients for dishes to make." added Starfire, except for Terra, no one really seemed to mind that.

At least the titans were doing their bests to keep the books balanced. Receiving small awards for capturing crooks from wanted posters, and Beast-Boy spent time in his new music room trying to come up with new songs to give out, only he was still having trouble coming up with any lyrics or melodies. "And I'm the one with magic music." he would say.

Still, the titans were about to get another cash increase soon. Sometime ago they were contacted by producers of an animation studio were making a Teen Titans fictional animated movie about themselves, and they wanted the real titans themselves to come and voice their own characters and a few others as well.

Still, most of the titans didn't seem to like it much because the plot of the story really made them feel upset about such falsehoods that were used about their lives, but they still took the job as they needed the money. That was weeks ago, and now the money was on its way.

Cyborg flicked on the TV, and to his surprise. "Yo'… lookie here." Everyone raced to the sofa and could see the premiere of the cartoon movie they had all made. IT released to television instead of theaters due to potentially high ratings.

"Oh, no…!" groaned Copy-Cat "It cannot be…?"

"We don't _have_ to watch it." Raven pointed out.

The other titans agreed and then all supposed want off to do something else, but they stopped, and just couldn't resist the urge. In almost a split second they were all seated at the sofa with popcorn and soda, and began to watch the movie they made with their own voices.

The movie was called…

_**Teen Titans in…**_

_**THE FORCE OF HATRED**_

It was musical, fictional verse about the Teen Titans. The opening theme and credits rolled by, and a strikingly haunting paragraph appeared. It read…

_Within each and every one of us there exists a deep dark and powerful force of extreme anger and hatred, and a lust for vengeance. _

_While some have control over it and try to conceal it does not mean it does not exist._

_This is a story about a force of extreme anger and hatred so strong, that it nearly cost a young man and his entire world its freedom._

…

It started in ancient times when a great war was in motion. Battles and conflicts were everywhere you looked and anywhere they went they spread chaos and destruction, until one day, a powerful seal was created to contain all the hatred, and bring the war to a close.

For thousands of years the war was long forgotten. No similar events were ever made, and many believed it all to be just a myth for having little belief in such a phenomenon. Still few others believed in the legends of the war and felt it was real and even feared that events would one day rise again…

…their fears were about to be answered!


End file.
